


Non Ce La Faccio Più

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, POV Male Character, POV Second Person, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stai correndo. E correndo e correndo e correndo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non Ce La Faccio Più

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can't Stand It Anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/687002) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



> Una piccola cosa per abituare di nuovo la mia testa a scrivere.. gli esami rovinano la mia vena creativa.

Stai correndo. E correndo e correndo e correndo.  
Ti sembra che siano secoli che tu stia correndo.  
I corridoi sono senza fine; il tempo immobile, come se tutto stesse decisamente andando a rotoli, ma allo stesso tempo tutto fosse fermo, in attesa.

Continui a correre, e l'angoscia mangia lentamente il tuo cuore; lo senti, lo sai chiaramente: non stai andando abbastanza velocemente; non ti stai avvicinando a dove devi essere e qualcosa di orribile, di impensabile sta accadendo. E tu sei ne sei così, così sicuro, che le tue ginocchia minacciano di crollare, di cedere sotto quella consapevolezza.

All'improvviso la tua meta incombe minacciosa davanti a te. Il tuo cuore non può non mancare qualche battito e la tua mente va in panico, perché realizza finalmente verso dove stavi correndo, e il probabile motivo.

L'infermeria, con il suo odore nauseante di disinfettanti e malattia.

All'improvviso ti sembra che ci sia troppo silenzio nel corridoio, nella tua mente, nell'intera nave.  
Senti un brivido freddo su per la tua schiena e tremi violentemente dentro di te perché quella è la stessa sensazione che hai prima che un paziente perda la sua vita.  
Vuoi e allo stesso tempo non vuoi sapere il corpo di chi ti sta aspettando dietro a quelle porte.  
La sensazione generale, fatale, orrenda che hai è che sia uno di loro, _uno_ di _loro_.

E tu hai fatto troppo tardi, sei in ritardo, sai di esserlo, lo sai come sai, sotto sotto, che la tua vita non sarà mai completa di nuovo senza uno di loro.  
È una meraviglia, quindi, che tu non voglia sapere cosa ti stia aspettando oltre quei muri?

È come se il tuo sudore si fosse congelato sulla tua pelle; una spiacevole sensazione che non puoi scrollarti di dosso, come il presente.

Non. Vuoi. Sapere.

Non vuoi davvero.

Ma ti sforzi di fare un passo, poi un altro, e un altro. Perché devi sapere, e il tuo cuore _deve_ sapere.  
Devi sapere chi hai fallito.

Sei di fronte alle porte. Si aprono. Fai un passo dentro.

Tutto cessa di esistere tranne un sentiero chiaro verso un lettino.

Riconosci il corpo - e l'immobilità della... _morte, morte, MORTE_ \- in un battito.

Senti come il mondo stesse lentamente vorticando e scomparendo e crollando tutto intorno a te.  
Non ti importa perché metà della tua vita, della tua esistenza, della tua ragione di vita se n'è andata, andata, _andata_.

E nel modo peggiore, nell'unico modo che sapevi avrebbe avuto successo: per un tuo fallimento.  
Le tue mani, il tuo talento, la cosa a cui hai dedicato la tua vita, ha fallito.

 _TU_ hai _fallito_.

Come potrai mai accettarlo? Come potrai guardare Spock...

_Dio santo, no, no, no._

__Non riuscirai mai a guardarlo negli occhi, perché hai fallito, hai _fallito_.

 

"Leonard, svegliati."

La voce rimbomba nell'immobilità della stanza e tutto - la stanza, gli odori, il letto, il corpo, la morte - comincia a scomparire.

 

Ti svegli di scatto con un sussulto e i tuoi occhi iniziano a vagare attorno freneticamente, ma è ciò che senti contro la tua schiena che ti calma un po': c'è un corpo caldo che preme contro la tua schiena e braccia forti che ti circondano.  
Sei istantaneamente più calmo e se fosse stata una situazione totalmente differente, avresti sorriso: Spock sa esattamente cosa fare per ancorarti alla realtà.

La presenza di Spock nella tua mente ti aiuta a concentrarti sui tuoi dintorni e realizzi che sei nel lettino che hai messo su secoli fa nel tuo ufficio in modo da controllare più rapidamente i tuoi pazienti a rischio. Pensi a tutte le volte che Jim si è arrabbiato con te per le notti passate...

La tua mente raggiunge i tuoi pensieri.

_Jim!_

__Cerchi freneticamente di liberarti dall'abbraccio di Spock, ma lui stringe la sua presa su di te e sussurra:

"Leonard, rimani calmo. È stato solo un incubo."

All'inizio è come se la tua mente non capissecosa è stato detto e quindi tenti di protestare.

"Ma Jim..."

Nel tuo cuore pensi che sarebbe troppo bello se quella fosse la verità, se quello fosse stato solo un incubo... ma la tua mente non è ancora convinta: la vita semplicemente non ti dà ciò che desideri e una vita con Jim e Spock è ciò che desideri e di cui hai bisogno.

Spock deve aver capito o percepito i tuoi pensieri, perché bacia il tuo collo e rapidamente si alza dal letto.  
In un istante è davanti a te, allungando una mano verso di te. La prendi tremando e ti aiuta ad alzarti.

C'è un momento di indecisione dove voi due state semplicemente lì, fermi, guardandovi a vicenda.  
Distogli i tuoi occhi, perché lo sguardo di Spock è troppo pesante, e tu hai paura, sei ancora scosso, non sicuro che sarai in grado di camminare attraverso quella porta.  
Non pensi di essere pronto a sapere, ma hai _bisogno_ di vedere coi tuoi occhi. Anche se sai che Spock non ti mentirebbe mai.

Fai un respiro profondo, raddrizzi le spalle ed esci. Le luci improvvise della stanza ti abbagliano e fermano momentaneamente.  
Quando i tuoi occhi si sono abituati, lo individui immediatamente. Qualcosa in te è attirato immediatamente verso la sua forma familiare e amata.

Giace lì, immobile nel suo letto, da solo in tutta la stanza, e i tuoi occhi allenati individuano immediatamente il leggero, quasi inesistente, alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto.  
Espiri con sollievo e i muscoli della tua schiena si rilassano immediatamente.  
Il tuo cuore fa un salto di gioia.

Una mano alla base della tua schiena ti sprona ad andare avanti e tu segui il suggerimento.  
Ti fermi di fianco a lui e la vista che ti si prospetta non è poi così tanto buona, ma in questo momento, per te, è una delle migliori che tu abbia mai visto.

Jim è lì, occhi chiusi, pelle pallida e stanca, ma vivo. Il suo respirare è ciò su cui la tua mente, il tuo cuore si concentra. È lì, vivo. Nello stesso letto del tuo sogno, ma vivo.  
Noti le bende attorno alla sua vita e pancia e le fissi.  
Non riesci a ricordare perché sono lì. Perché non riesci a ricordare?

Le tue dita le sfiorano leggermente, perfino inconsciamente, e tu chiudi gli occhi per un momento. Quante volte hai visto qualcosa del genere?  
Qualche volta ti chedi come riesci a sopportare tutto questo - l'incertezza, il non sapere, l'attesa, la fretta, la carne martoriata sotto le tue mani... il rischio della morte sotto la tua cura. Non puoi davvero dirlo.

"Lo hai salvato di nuovo, vedi?"

I Vulcaniani devono avere dei poteri telepatici oltre a quelli legati al tocco, perché se no, devo avere la magia. O, almeno, Spock deve averla, perché come può sempre sapere cosa dirti e quando? Come può sempre sapere la cosa giusta da dirti?  
Come è diventato così bravo a conoscerti?

Ti muovi un po' indietro per appoggiarti contro di lui. Il suo corpo, forte contro il tuo, calma le tue emozioni ancora di più.  
Chiudi gli occhi un momento e lui ti abbraccia brevemente.  
Cammini più vicino al letto di nuovo e guardi Jim. Il suo petto sta ancora andando su e giù.     
È come se non riuscissi ad avere abbastanza di quella vista.  
Ti chini un po', baciandolo sulla guancia, vicino al suo occhio chiuso.  
Il tocco della sua pelle contro le tue labbra sembra ancorarti ancor di più alla realtà, e ti piacerebbe toccarlo ancor di più, per essere sicuro che sia qui e vivo e al sicuro, ma ti controlli e fai un passo indietro. Jim continua a dormire come se non fosse successo nulla.  
   
"Potremmo stare qui." dice Spock, e tu puoi quasi vederlo osservarti attentamente.  
   
Non rispondi, ti volti e vai vicino a lui.  
   
"Io..." provi. "Avevo bisogno di vedere."  
   
Spock annuisce impercettibilmente.  
   
C'è qualcosa che vuoi dire, ma le parole sembrano bloccate nella tua testa. Una parte di te non vuole neppure dirle, perché dirle le renderebbe più vere di quanto già siano.  
   
Ma hai bisogno di dirle. Almeno a lui.  
   
"Spock..." provi, poi fai un respiro profondo. "Non so quanto di tutto questo io possa ancora sopportare... Ogni..." esiti, un nodo in gola. Provi di nuovo, perché hai bisogno di dirlo. "Ogni volta è più difficile. Non... Non ce la faccio più."  
   
Lo guardi e la profonda comprensione che trovi in quegli occhi scuri ti conforta un poco, anche se non abbastanza.  
   
Spock volge il suo sguardo verso Jim per un momento, poi di nuovo verso di te.  
   
"Capisco esattamente cosa intendi. E Jim sa che la pensi così."  
   
I tuoi occhi si allargano leggermente per la sorpresa.  
   
Come...?  
   
Una breve espressione di triste considerazione passa sul viso di Spock.  
   
"I tuoi incubi stanno peggiorando, non è vero, Leonard?"  
   
Fai cadere il tuo sguardo per un momento, arrossendo leggermente.  
Annuisci e basta.  
   
"Avevamo ragione quindi."

Una pausa.  
   
"Jim sta seriamente considerando l'idea di rassegnare il comando."  
   
A quello lo guardi in modo incredulo.  
   
"COSA?" non puoi evitare di urlare.  
   
Spock arretra un po' al volume della tua voce.  
   
"Lui, lui..." balbetti, ancora in shock. "Non può rassegnare per questo!" fai una pausa di un momento. "Per me!"  
   
"Leonard, per favore, non urlare."  
   
Fissi il muro di fianco a te, cercando di calmarti.  
Hanno discusso di lui e dei suoi incubi, della rassegna del comando di Jim, e nessuno dei due ha pensato di dirlo anche a lui?  
Ti senti un po' ferito per il fatto che non abbiano discusso niente di tutto quello con te.  
Perché lo hanno fatto? Perché lasciarti fuori?  
   
Spock tocca il tuo mento per farti voltare e lo percepisci ai margini della tua mente.  
Gli lasci leggere i tuoi pensieri visto che sai che trova più facile trattare le tue emozioni turbolente se le conosce e le capisce in modo così profondo.  
   
I suoi occhi si allargano brevemente a un certo punto e tu chiudi i tuoi.  
   
La sensazione di tradimento permane ancora nella tua mente e tu cerchi di spingerla di lato, per evitare che diventi più importante di ciò che è e per evitare che Spock la veda.  
Non pensi di aver avuto molto successo, quando Spock accarezza brevemente la tua guancia.  
La tua sorpresa al gesto ti fa aprire gli occhi per guardarlo.  
   
Ti sta guardando in modo piuttosto serio.  
   
"È stata solo una discussione breve, fatta per caso. Volevamo averti con noi per discutere tutto più approfonditamente. E Jim mi ha detto solo che ha pensato qualche volta a rassegnare il comando... Non voleva decidere nulla senza prima discuterne con noi, Leonard."  
   
Ti accarezza un po' di più.  
   
"Dovresti sapere questo di noi ormai."

 Ora, senti un po' di vergogna per la tua condanna veloce.  
Annuisci.  
   
"Già, mi spiace. È solo che..."  
   
"Che dopo lo scombussolamento a causa del tuo incubo, ti ho solo destabilizzato di più con il mio annuncio."  
   
Che carino Spock a difenderti così. Anche se questa volta forse non te lo meriti.  
   
"Sì... Qualcosa del genere."  
   
Un guizzo di divertimento passa negli occhi di Spock e non puoi evitare di sorridere leggermente in risposta.  
   
La mano di Spock lascia il tuo mento, ma il suo sguardo dolce non lascia il tuo per un momento.  
   
"Non posso conoscere il futuro, Leonard, ma, per favore, per ora, concentrati su un pensiero."  
   
Gli lanci uno sguardo interrogativo.  
   
"Jim è qui, vivo e respira per un altro giorno, grazie a te. Solo grazie a te."

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 26 Luglio 2010


End file.
